Emancypantki II/XVII
Brat i siostra W domu Arnoldów panna Helena zajmowała duży, wesoły pokój urządzony jak niegdyś u matki. W oknach wisiały te same firanki, u sufitu ta sama lampa z niebieskim kloszem, na podłodze stały te same sprzęty i sprzęciki, między którymi najokazalej wyglądało lustro cieszące się największą sympatią właścicielki. Na schyłku kwietnia po południu w pokoju tym znajdowała się panna Helena z bratem. Ona, posępna, siedziała na niebieskiej kanapce przypatrując się swemu bucikowi, pan Kazimierz chodził rozgorączkowany. - Więc ojczym - rzekła siostra - nie chce pożyczyć ci pieniędzy? - Dałby mi, ale sam potrzebuje. Panna Helena smutnie uśmiechnęła się kiwając głową. - I sądzisz, że ja nigdy nie będę potrzebowała pieniędzy odparła. - Mam wielki majątek i częścią jego dochodów mogę pokrywać twoje szalone wydatki?... - Daję ci słowo, Hela, że to ostatni raz. Przyjąłem miejsce na kolei i będę pracował... Niech licho porwie znajomości, które mnie kosztowały tyle czasu i pieniędzy, a nie przyniosły nic. Ale ten ostatni dług muszę spłacić dla przecięcia stosunków. - Tysiąc rubli - mówiła panna Helena. - Ja tyle nie wydałam za granicą. - No, już, moja droga!... - przerwał brat. - Wydałaś więcej choć nie potrzebowałaś niczego. Na pięknej twarzy panny Heleny zapłonął rumieniec. - Kiedy obejmujesz posadę? - spytała. - W przyszłym tygodniu. - A pensja? - Tysiąc pięćset. - Za cóż oni będą ci tyle płacić? - A to dobre! - wybuchnął pan Kazimierz. - Będą płacić za moją znajomość języków, za wiadomości ekonomiczne, wreszcie za stosunki... Pan Kazimierz musiał być mocno rozdrażniony, stanął bowiem przed siostrą i prawie drżącym głosem odparł: - Nie moja wina. Traciłem pieniądze, bo szedłem do czegoś lepszego. I z pewnością inaczej miałbym się dzisiaj, wszystko byłoby odzyskane z lichwą, gdyby - nie twój kaprys... Zrywając z Solskim mnie podstawiłaś nogę... Szwagier Solskiego inaczej byłby traktowany. - Byłeś przecie jego - przyszłym szwagrem - i cóżeś zyskał oprócz długów? Zresztą, o ile wiem, Solski trzyma się z daleka od tych panów, którzy rozdają posady... - On sam byłby coś dla mnie obmyślił, bo niejednokrotnie robił wzmianki o mojej przyszłości. Teraz zakłada cukrownię... Mógłbym zostać administratorem z pensją czterech... pięciu tysięcy... - Cha! cha! cha! - zaśmiała się panna Helena. - Ty administratorem i w dodatku - Solskiego!... - Tak, śmiej się, kiedyś mi zwichnęła karierę. Ja doprawdy pytam się nieraz: czy ciebie w życiu kto obchodził? Bo chyba nie ja a nawet i nie matka... Panna Helena spoważniała i surowo patrząc na brata odparła: - Jak tobie nie wstyd rzucać podobne frazesy? A ciebie kto obchodzi? Czy matka, dla której o tyle byłeś sentymentalnym, o ileś potrzebował pieniędzy? Czy może ja, która zamiast mieć w tobie opiekuna, muszę przyjmować dom od ludzi obcych? - Ojczym nie jest obcym. Wreszcie on ma rodzinę, a ja jestem kawalerem. - Więc żeń się, zostań porządnym człowiekiem, a ułatwisz mi życie. Kto wie, czy to raczej ja nie straciłam kariery przez ciebie. W przedpokoju rozległ się głos dzwonka. Panna Helena umilkła, a pan Kazimierz, który gotował się do odpowiedzi, przygryzł usta. - Zdaje się, że któryś z twoich wielbicieli - mruknął. - Poprośże go o posadę administratora - odparła panna Helena. Weszła Madzia. Na jej widok po obliczu panny Heleny przemknął wyraz niechęci, a pan Kazimierz zmienił się. Nieśmiało przywitał Madzię, a w jego gniewnych przed chwilą oczach błysnęło tkliwe uczucie. Madzia również zmieszała się. Nie spodziewała się spotkać pana Kazimierza. - Jak się masz, Madziu - rzekła panna Helena oddając jej chłodny pocałunek. - Oto widzisz - zwróciła się do brata - jej poproś o posadę, a będzie lepsza niż ta na kolei. - Mnie?... - spytała Madzia. - No, droga Madziu, tylko nie udawaj - mówiła panna Helena. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że wyprotegowałaś Zgierskiego, potem narzeczonego Żanety... Aha... i jeszcze jakąś guwernantkę z prowincji... W tej chwili wbiegł w podskokach śliczny chłopczyk i zawoławszy po francusku: - Helenko, papa cię prosi... Schwycił ją za rękę i gwałtem wyciągnął z pokoju. - Nie przywitałeś się, Henryku - ostrzegła go panna Helena. - Ach, prawda, przepraszam! - odparł śmiejąc się. Podał rękę Madzi i znowu zaczął ciągnąć pannę Helenę. Gdy w dalszych pokojach ucichnął odgłos śmiechu chłopca i kroków panny Heleny, Madzia odezwała się do pana Kazimierza: - Czy Helenka jest na mnie rozgniewana? - Rozgniewana - tak, ale nie na panią, tylko na mnie - odpowiedział pan Kazimierz. - Trudno jej pogodzić się z myślą, że po takich nadziejach i tylu wydatkach zdecydowałem się objąć posadę, naturalnie biurową, na kolei żelaznej. Wyobrażam sobie mówił z goryczą - jak zdziwią się moi wczorajsi przyjaciele, kiedy dojdzie ich nieprawdopodobna wiadomość, że Norski został kolejowym urzędnikiem za tysiąc pięćset rubli! Biedna moja matka - dodał po chwili - nie takiej spodziewała się przyszłości. A i ja sam, ledwie rok minął, uznałem za konieczne pożegnać się ze złudzeniem. Nie pod tym tylko względem... - Po cóż pan tak spieszy się z wyborem zawodu? - spytała Madzia patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. - Raczej spóźniłem się, proszę pani - odparł siadając obok niej. - Gdybym to samo zrobił przed rokiem, nie straciłbym pieniędzy na te obrzydłe stosunki - miałbym już ze dwa lub trzy tysiące pensji i... mógłbym pomyśleć o szczęściu rodzinnym dodał ciszej, spuszczając oczy. - Ale skąd ten nagły zamiar?... Po co to? - mówiła zmieszana Madzia cofając rękę, którą ujął pan Kazimierz. - Dopiero wchodzi pan w świat, więc skąd to rozczarowanie? - Nie rozczarowanie, tylko logiczny wniosek. Całą moją zasługą, że pomimo młodości spostrzegłem, iż na nic się nie zdało walczyć z losem. - Alboż los pana prześladuje?... Ja myślałabym przeciwnie zaprotestowała Madzia. Potrząsnął głową. - Kiedym był dzieckiem - mówił jakby marząc, a piękne jego oczy pociemniały - matka roiła dla mnie o karierze dyplomatycznej. Mówiła mi o tym często, kazała uczyć języków, gry na fortepianie, tańca, ukłonów i - bardzo obszernie historii powszechnej. Mając szesnaście lat prawie na pamięć umiałem Mommsena nie licząc mnóstwa dzieł ekonomicznych i prawnych. Bardzo prędko matka przekonała się, że o karierze dyplomatycznej nie mogę myśleć z powodu okoliczności zewnętrznych. Ale we mnie cel już był zasiany. Więc gdy musiałem pożegnać się z przyszłym tytułem ekscelencji, powiedziałem sobie: będę trybunem. Jak mi szło w tym kierunku, może pani słyszała. Gdziekolwiek byłem, młodzież widziała we mnie swego kierownika, a starsi nadzieję. "Ten coś zrobi..." - mówili. Wszedłem między arystokrację i plutokratów, raz - ażeby zdobyć odpowiednie stanowisko, drugi raz - ażeby poznać ich bliżej i wybrać między nimi narzędzia do mych celów. Bawiłem się z nimi, wydawałem pieniądze - prawda! - Ale nie robiłem tego na ślepo, lecz z zamiarem. To były szczeble dla mojej kariery, nie ideały. Madzia słuchała go jak proroka; pan Kazimierz zapalał się i z każdą chwilą piękniał. - Ale tam - ciągnął - w złoconych salonach, spotkało mnie najcięższe rozczarowanie. Byli tacy, którzy chętnie korzystali z mojej hojności, ale nie było takich, którzy potrafiliby mnie zrozumieć. Bawiono się moimi zaletami towarzyskimi i pod każdym względem wyciskano jak gąbkę. Muszę dodać, że nie tylko mitry i korony szlacheckie mają przywilej osłaniania tępych głów. Pod frygijską czapką demokracji jest nierównie więcej głupców, w dodatku źle wychowanych, wrzaskliwych i ambitnych. Młodzież demokratyczna, z którą wreszcie nie robiłem ceremonij, widząc że żyję wśród wyższego świata, w którym ich ojcowie zapełniali przedpokoje, ta młodzież - opuściła mnie. Niezdolni pojąć moich planów sądzili, iż zdradziłem ich sprawę, tym bardziej że nie mam zwyczaju spowiadać się z moich zasad przy piwie i kiełbaskach. Niemało także - dodał w nawiasie - u tych sankiulotów zaszkodziła mi wiadomość, że Helena wychodzi za Solskiego. Tak skończyła się moja kariera trybuna - mówił z ironią, z którą mu było bardzo do twarzy. - A ponieważ nie mam majątku, więc... cóż lepszego mogę zrobić, jeżeli nie dobijać się stanowiska w biurach kolejowych... Nie wątpię, że tam wypłynę, ale jest to nadzieja rozbitka, który z potężnego okrętu znalazł się na pustym brzegu, pewny, że choć nie umrze z głodu. Z dalszych pokojów doleciał głos panny Heleny, która po chwili weszła. - Kaziu - rzekła do brata, już stojącego w oknie - ojczym na ciebie czeka. Podziękuj!... - dodała wyciągając rękę. - Dajesz?... - spytał. - Ach, jakaś ty poczciwa... - i gorąco kilka razy pocałował ją w rękę, a potem w usta. - Ojczym daje pieniądze, ja tylko poręczam - odparła. Gdy zaś brat wybiegł z pokoju, panna Helena zwróciła się do Madzi. - Czymżeś tak zeszofowana? - zapytała patrząc na nią z ironią. - Mieliście jaką wzruszającą rozmowę z. moim bratem? - Z tobą chciałam pomówić o ważnych rzeczach - odpowiedziała Madzia tonem, który ją samą zadziwił. - O, to coś musi być!... - rzekła panna Helena. Wygodnie zasiadła na kanapie i zaczęła przypatrywać się swej nóżce. Madzia zajęła miejsce obok na foteliku. - Wiesz - zaczęła Madzia - że ostatnią osobą, z którą przed śmiercią rozmawiała twoja matka, byłam ja... - No... no... no!... Cóż to za wstęp?... a jaki ton?... Przypomina mi się panna Howard!... - przerwała panna Helena. Ale Madzia z niezwykłym u niej chłodem mówiła dalej: - Posiadałam trochę zaufania u twej matki... - Aaa!... - Często od niej słyszałam o tobie. I powiem ci: nie masz pojęcia, jak matka pragnęła twego małżeństwa z panem Stefanem, a nie domyślasz się, jaki to był dla niej cios, gdy dowiedziała się o nieporozumieniach między wami... Wtedy... we Włoszech... - Cóż dalej? - spytała panna Helena. - Bo po takim prologu muszę spodziewać się dramatycznego zakończenia. Nie mam prawa mówić ci wszystkiego, o czym wiem - ciągnęła Madzia. Ale o jedno cię proszę: ażebyś do moich słów przywiązywała więcej znaczenia aniżeli do mojej osoby. Otóż - pogódź się z panem Stefanem i spełnij wolę matki. Panna Helena zaczęła dłonią uderzać się w ucho. - Czy ja dobrze słyszę?... - spytała patrząc na Madzię. - Ty, Magdalena Brzeska, grobowym głosem zalecasz mi w imieniu zmarłej matki, ażebym wyszła za Solskiego?... Wiesz, moja droga, że na tak zabawnej komedii jeszcze nie byłam!... - Któraż z nas gra komedię?... - spytała obrażona Madzia. Panna Helena skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i płomiennym wzrokiem patrząc na Madzię odparła: - Ty przychodzisz swatać mnie z Solskim, ty, która od kilku miesięcy kokietujesz go z całej siły?... - Ja... pana Stefana?... Ja kokietuję kogokolwiek?... - zapytała więcej zdumiona aniżeli rozgniewana Madzia. Panna Helena zmieszała się. - Tak mówią... - rzekła. - Tak mówią!... Przebacz mi, ale... cóż mówią o tobie, o twoim bracie?... Co wreszcie mówiono o... Tu Madzia zamilkła, jakby przestraszyła się własnych słów. - Solski kocha się w tobie... I mówią, że się z tobą ożeni... Widocznie w jego sercu nadszedł twój sezon - rzekła panna Helena. Madzia roześmiała się tak szczerze, iż ten śmiech więcej przekonał pannę Helenę aniżeli wszelkie objaśnienia. - Może go nie kokietujesz - odparła coraz więcej zmieszana. - Ale jeżeli on zechce się z tobą ożenić, wyjdziesz z pocałowaniem ręki... - Ja?... Ależ o tym nigdy nie było mowy... Nigdy nie pomyślałam o tym i nie myślę, a nawet gdyby pan Stefan dostał (czego Boże broń!) bzika i oświadczył mi się, nigdy bym za niego nie wyszła. Ja ci się nawet nie tłomaczę - mówiła Madzia - bo nie rozumiem, jak można wierzyć w podobne brednie, będąc przy zdrowych zmysłach. Przecież gdyby był cień czegoś podobnego, nie mieszkałabym w ich domu. A tak - mieszkam teraz i będę mieszkała choćby dla zamknięcia ust plotkarzom, którymi doprawdy pogardzam. Jest to to samo, co gdyby powiedziano, że w tobie kocha się pan Arnold i że ty masz wyjść za niego!... - To inna rzecz. Za Solskiego wyjść możesz. - Nigdy! - zawołała Madzia. - Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem powodów - odparła panna Helena. - Nie jesteś przecie jego siostrą. - Szanuję pana Stefana, podziwiam go, życzę mu szczęścia, bo to najszlachetniejszy człowiek - mówiła Madzia z zapałem. - Ale wszystkie przymioty, jakie posiada, nie zasypałyby przepaści leżącej między nami. Boże!... - tu otrząsnęła się - a toż dla ubogiej dziewczyny lepszą jest śmierć aniżeli wdzieranie się do towarzystwa, które już dziś odwraca się ode mnie. Ja także mam dumę - zakończyła z uniesieniem Madzia. I wolałabym być sługą w domu biedaków aniżeli członkiem rodziny, która traktowałaby mnie jak przybłędę. Panna Helena słuchała ze spuszczonymi oczyma, a na jej twarz wystąpił rumieniec. - No, w dzisiejszych czasach - rzekła - ukształcenie i wychowanie zaciera między ludźmi różnice majątkowe... - I dlatego ty możesz zostać żoną pana Stefana - pochwyciła Madzia. - Twój ojciec był bogatym obywatelem, miał wsie... Matka od stóp do głów była wielką damą... A i ty sama pomimo braku majątku jesteś wielką damą i możesz imponować rodzinie męża. Ale ja, córka lekarza w małym miasteczku, której najwyższym marzeniem jest mieć kilkuklasową pensję!... Naturalnie, że jestem przywiązaną do Solskich, boć oni obiecali mi dać szkołę przy swojej cukrowni. Będę uczyła dzieci oficjalistów i robotników, oto moja rola w ich domu... Zasępione dotychczas oblicze panny Heleny rozjaśniło się jak piękny krajobraz, kiedy spoza chmur wyjrzy słońce. - Przepraszam cię... - rzekła i pochyliwszy się do Madzi serdecznie ją ucałowała. - A widzisz... a widzisz, niedobra!... - mówiła Madzia tuląc ją. - Za wszystkie niesprawiedliwości, jakimi mnie obrzuciłaś, musisz... musisz pogodzić się z panem Stefanem. Pamiętaj - dodała ciszej - tego chce biedna matka twoja... - Przecież pierwszego kroku zrobić nie mogę - odparła zamyślając się panna Helena. - On zrobi... tylko go już nie odpychaj. O, ja coś o tym wiem... wiem!... - szepnęła Madzia. W drugim pokoju rozległo się ciche skrzypienie butów i na progu stanął pan Kazimierz. Był rozpromieniony: śmiały mu się usta, oczy, twarz, cała postawa... Ale na widok Madzi radosne objawy znikły, na czole ukazała się delikatna zmarszczka, a w oczach cień melancholii. Z takim wyrazem bywał najpiękniejszy, osobliwie, kiedy mu się włosy nieco powichrzyły. Panna Helena była tak zajęta sobą, że nie pytając brata o rezultat konferencji z ojczymem zawołała: - Wiesz, że to są plotki o Madzi i Solskim?... Pan Kazimierz wyglądał w tej chwili jak człowiek zbudzony ze snu. Patrzył na Madzię. - Ona pod słowem mówi - ciągnęła siostra - że nigdy nie wyszłaby za Solskiego i że zresztą Stefek ani myśli kochać się w niej... Madzia doznała jakby ukłucia w serce. - Przy tym - mówiła panna Helena - poczciwe Madzisko wybornie określiła swoją rolę w ich domu. Stefek obiecał oddać jej szkołę przy cukrowni, a ona mówi: będę uczyła dzieci ich służby i oficjalistów i dlatego jestem przywiązana do Solskich... Każde słowo pięknej panny, wypowiadane z drwiącym śmiechem, szarpało duszę Madzi. "Ach, jaka ona nielitościwa, jaka niedelikatna!..." - myślała. - Nic nie rozumiem - odezwał się pan Kazimierz. - Zrozumiesz, gdy ci dodam - rzekła poważniej - że Brzeska namawia mnie, ażebym najpierwej pogodziła się ze Stefkiem, a po wtóre wyszła za niego... Słyszysz: tak mi radzi Brzeska, przed którą oni prawie nie mają sekretów... - Wiwat!... - zawołał pan Kazimierz i zaczął skakać po pokoju. Jego melancholia pierzchła jak wystraszony zając z bruzdy. - W takim razie, moja Helu, nie zechcesz chyba upominać się o te tysiąc rubli... - Bądź spokojny - odparła z postawą triumfatorki - oddam ci i to, co mi jeszcze zostało. Madzia nigdy nie mogła zdać sobie sprawy z uczuć doświadczonych w tej chwili. Zdawało jej się, że wpadła w odmęt, z którego trzeba się wydrzeć. Podniosła się i podała rękę Helenie. - Idziesz? - spytała panna Norska nie uważając ani na milczenie Madzi, ani na jej bladość. - Do widzenia z panią - rzekł pan Kazimierz tonem, który przyniósłby zaszczyt najdumniejszemu kuzynowi Solskiego. "Co się to dzieje?..." - myślała Madzia, powoli zstępując ze schodów. W żaden sposób nie mogła pogodzić głębokich rozczarowań pana Kazimierza ze skokami ani czułości, jaką okazywał jej przed chwilą - z lekceważącym pożegnaniem. A ta Hela, która już nazywa ją Brzeską... Gdy jednak przeszła się po ulicy, na świeżym powietrzu, wśród wiosennego dnia i wesołych przechodniów, myśli jej przybrały inny kierunek. "Przecież ja sama, gdy ucieszę się, zapominam o obecnych. A jeżeli im to tak wielką sprawiło radość, mam dowód, że robię dobrze. Biedny pan Kazimierz nie będzie już potrzebował zabijać zdolności biurową pracą i prędzej urzeczywistni swoje wielkie zamiary... A Hela? - cóż?... Taka jak wszystkie damy z towarzystwa... Ona właśnie da sobie z nimi radę i pan Stefan będzie szczęśliwy. Kochana pani Latter gdyby mogła widzieć ich radość, niezawodnie powiedziałaby mi: "Madziu, jesteś dobrą dziewczyną, jestem z ciebie zadowolona... I dom Solskich ożywi się, do czego tak wzdycha Ada. I pan Stefan, ten szlachetny człowiek..." Tu urwał się dalszy bieg myśli. Zabrakło jej odwagi do zastanawiania się nad przyszłym szczęściem pana Stefana. góra strony Emancypantki II/XVII